


The (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ to my  ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

by Itch



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fun, Humour, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid discovers that emojis are a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ to my  ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

**Author's Note:**

> I rly enjoyed writing this lmao

_**Humour is, by far, the most significant action of the human brain ~ Edward De Bond** _

 

Morgan wanted to know who the fuck introduced Reid to the world of emojis and emoticons. Boy couldn’t tell you the difference between Snapchat and Instagram but you betcha that he knew the  _ perfect  _ smiley face for every text. He suspected JJ was the one who began it, she used a lot of smiley’s in her texts. It started getting ridiculous when he received this text.

**To: Reid:** hey u on ur way in? I got here early and im bored :///

**From: Reid:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**To: Reid:** what the fuck does that mean

**From: Reid:** yes I’m on my way.

Morgan stared at the little ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ on his screen for a good 30 seconds before copying and pasting it into a memo on his phone to send to Garcia later. She might find it funny. When Reid arrived he didn’t mention the stupid little ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ, hoping that if he didn’t mention it, maybe Reid wouldn’t inflict it on him again.

**~*~**

Reid didn’t inflict the emojis on Morgan again for a week. 

**To: Reid:** hey, u wanna come out to the club w/ me pen and em?

**From: Reid:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**To: Reid:** is that a yes???? Or a no????

**From: Reid:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**To: Reid:** if u come and stop sending me that fucking emoji ill buy u that gay cocktail u like

**From: Reid:** ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ 

Morgan showed his phone to the girls, who simply laughed at him, pointing out that the shrugging face he sent didn’t even answer his question, and what the fuck was that other one? Was it singing? Reid didn’t  _ sing.  _ Or did he? Now was not the time to be contemplating whether or not Reid could sing. Now was the time to be going and getting Reid that stupid cocktail. 

As it turned out, Reid couldn’t sing, but he was enthusiastic no one cared. And he sung Don’t Stop Believing, so his off key singing was drowned out by the whe club bellowing Journey so loudly that none of them would have a voice the following morning. When he was done Morgan grabbed him round the waist, pressing a jaegerbomb into his hands, whispering  _ ‘next one is your round’ _ into his ear, lips way closer than they should have been. Reid didn’t seem to notice though, chugging the drink in his hand and giving Morgan that million dollar smile of his. 

 

Next morning when Morgan texted Reid, he nearly threw his phone across the room.

**To: Reid:** hey pretty boy hows the hangover lmao

**From: Reid:** ಠ_ಠ

**To: Reid:** WHY IN THE NAME OF FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS

**From: Reid:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**To: Reid:** i know where you live

**From: Reid:** ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

That made Morgan laugh even though he hated to admit it. Stupid dumb fucking emojis being sent by those stupid fucking long fingers that he should  _ not be thinking about why is he thinking about them?  _ He cast his mind back to the night before, terrified something sleazy happened in the bathroom of the club. Rather, he wasn’t so scared that the action had occurred, more scared of the thought that he  _ couldn’t remember  _ it happening.

Because damn son, Spencer Reid is not the kind of person a man forgets.

 

As he made coffee he kept running the night through his head, the cocktail, the next cocktail, a round of shots, the singing, the jaegerbombs, the  _ oh.  _ And that was where he had the acute recollection of Reid’s fingers. He’d handed him another jagerbomb, one which was overfilled, spilling energy drink down Reid’s hand. Reid, being Reid, decided this wasn’t an issue and  _ licked  _ the small pool of Redbull from the palm of his hand. Meaning back Morgan saw the way his cute little tongue flicked around the base of his fingers. Morgan  _ didn’t  _ moan not at all no way. At least not in the club, he wasn’t an idiot. But now, alone in his kitchen with a kettle he was sure was going to try and kill him one day, or demand pay due to the fact it’s severely overworked, Derek Morgan could moan to his heart’s content.

He didn’t, because who wanks in their kitchen, seriously.

He drank his coffee, and eat his toast, ignoring the bleeps from his phone telling him it was time to go for a run, and then it was time to have a shower, because he wasn’t running this morning, not with this hangover. As he was about to step into the shower, he got another text from Reid.

**From: Reid:** (◕‿◕✿)

**To: Reid:** im getting in the shower rn, ill talk to you about that weird face in 10 mins

**From Reid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**To: Reid:** weirdo

**From: Reid:** (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

Morgan hated to admit he laughed (again) aloud at that, turning on his music and stepping under the warm water, humming along to Mr Brightside as he soaped himself up. He started singing along around the chorus, really enjoying himself till the end of the song came, and another Killers song came on. He scowled at himself for a second, cursing last-night-Morgan for turning off his shuffle for some reason. Whatever, he still liked this song. 

Back in the kitchen with a pink (Garcia bought it, don’t judge.) towel wrapped around his waist, he checked his phone, seeing no more texts from Reid.

**To: Reid:** so you wanna explain them faces to me yet?

**From: Reid:** ˙ ͜ʟ˙

**To: Reid:** that is my LEAST favourite one wth. 

**To: Reid:** uve been talking with big mama havent you 

**From: Reid:** Maybe

**From: Reid:** ˙ ͜ʟ˙

**To: Reid:** stop that

**From: Reid:** ˙ ͜ʟ˙

Morgan pursed his lips, debating a way he could get back at Reid for the creepy smiley face he was sending him. 

**From: Reid:** Can you pick me up a coffee on your way into work please? I got here early and the coffee machine’s broken :(

See, this was the perfect chance. He could say  _ no  _ or even better, tell Reid he would do, but only if he stops using those creepy emoji faces he’s sure Garcia must have supplied him with. There was a 101 things he could do at that moment to make Reid  _ pay  _ for the torment caused by the faces.

**To: Reid:** sure thing kid ill leave in 5 :)

He did none of them.

**~*~**

Morgan slid the coffee onto Reid’s desk, ruffling his honey coloured curls before heading into his own office, dropping into his seat. Ten minutes later, his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

**From: Reid:** [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]?

**To: Reid:** ???

**From: Reid:** _ [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]????? _

**To Reid:** oh. No dw abt paying me back for the coffee

**From: Reid:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**To: Reid:** ur cute

**From: Reid:** (°ロ°)☝

Morgan tucked his phone away as JJ walked in, waving a case file at him. When he saw Reid in the round table room he flashed him a wink, and a quick finger gun. Reid did the same back. On their way to the jet, Morgan got yet another text.

**From: Reid:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)?

**To: Pretty Boy:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

Morgan saw Reid grinning in the jet. 

**~*~**

This went on for  _ weeks. _ Every opportunity he got, Reid sent Morgan an emoji. Morgan stopped finding them frustrating, because he couldn’t help it, they were adorable. 

 

**To: Reid:** hotch wants me and u to go do survellience 

**From: Reid:** ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 

**To: Reid:** got u a gift today from the market

**From: Reid:** ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ O'RLY?

**To: Reid:** yh it reminded me of you so  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**From: Reid:** (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

**To: Reid:** u ok bud??

**From: Reid:** (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.)

**To: Reid:** get star trek dvds out ill be there in 15 w/ beer and pizza

**From: Reid:** ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

**From: Reid:** (ง'̀-'́)ง?

**To Reid:** (>_>)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿

**From: Reid:** ◉_◉

 

**From: Reid:** Hey, are you on your way into work? I got here early again and found some paperwork that needed doing but I’m hungry :/

**To: Reid:** ill bring subway

**From: Reid:** Thank you :)

That surprised him. No emojis. Actual words from Reid. That was weird. Something was probably wrong.

**To: Reid:** everythin ok?? Youre not using emojis anymore

**From: Reid:** I thought you thought they were annoying

**To: Reid:** then why would i use them back????

**From: Reid:** You were being nice? Anyway I heard Garcia discussing them about this thing with them and overusing them can make people think you have a crush on them. Something about someone on the Internet she was speaking to and her overuse of ‘:)’ and ‘:3’. I didn’t want to give you the wrong message.

**To: Reid:** woah kiddo chilax okay i know ur not into me like that ok??? And even if u did id be like woah no bc ur way outta my league lmao

**From: Reid:** What do you mean by that?

Morgan tucked his tie into his pocket, leaving the house so he could head to Subway before work, making sure Reid ate. Damn kid would forget to hydrate himself if coffee wasn’t a liquid.

**To: Reid:** i mean ur a genius w an iq of 187 with 3 phds by the age of 24, and im not? If u told me you were into me i dont know what id say kid bc u should be w someone who can keep up intellectually and stuff

**To: Reid:** and youre super cute so u should be w someone who matches that too

 

He turned his phone to silent as he drove to Subway, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips every few minutes, especially at the traffic lights. Nickelback was issuing quietly from his car speaker system, the drawl in the singer’s voice making him concentrate and not drift off to think about Reid. Reid who thought by using emoji’s he’d make Morgan have a crush on him. He checked his phone in the queue for Subway, seeing he has  **5** texts.

**From: Reid:** What do you mean ‘and youre super cute’ I’m not. I’m too tall and too thin, I thought you had 20/20 vision?

**From: Reid:** Aside from that though, I don’t think I could enjoy a relationship with someone who I was completely on par with intellectually, because I wouldn’t be able to learn anything new from them

**From: Reid:** I mean I don’t learn anything from you that I could use to pass an exam, but I learn more about  _ people  _ from you, how they work and how to interact with them better. And I learn more about humour, and how to be funny :)

**From: Reid:** And I think to be honest you’re selling yourself short, because you’re one of the most attractive people that I’ve ever laid eyes on male or female (Just so you know? I don’t care about gender. You’re attractive in term of physical attributes and personality.) and you shouldn’t put yourself down so much

**From: Reid:** Not that any of this matters coming from me. As I’ve said, I’m too tall, too thin, and nowhere near enough of a people person for someone like you to like in a romantic or sexual way.

Morgan stared at the texts before ordering one BLT, deciding he’d pick himself up something later. He needed to be at the office like, half hour ago.

**From: Reid:** I’m sorry those texts were weird.

**To: Reid:** I’ll be there soon, I got your breakfast.

 

Okay, maybe he broke a few of the speed laws to get to the office, and he  _ might  _ have tripped up the stairs a few times because the lift was broken. Of all the 365 days of the 52 weeks in the year, today was the day the lift was broken. When he got to the bullpen he was panting, but he burst through the glass door (not literally) and looked at Reid.

 “Oi, pretty boy.” He called as he half jogged to Reid’s desk. Reid looked up with eyes stained with red - shit he thought he’d fucked his friendship up with Morgan. He dropped the sandwich on Reid’s desk, taking a half step back as the younger stood.

 “I, thank you, I’m sorry about the texts, maybe I, I’m-” Morgan grabbed Reid’s tie and dragged him in for a fiery kiss, feeling himself melting against Reid as he did, their lips fitting together perfectly. Reid  _ whimpered  _ against his lips as he returned the kiss, hands resting on Morgan’s hips. They broke apart seconds later, breathing heavily.

 “Please tell me I didn’t misread your messages.” Morgan gasped, pressing his forehead to Reid’s, eyes slipping closed.

 “You didn’t.” Reid moved in closer to initiate a second kiss before they both let go. JJ or Hotch would be showing up soon.

 “Dinner, tonight at 7.” Morgan winked at him, and Reid flushed a delicate pink before nodding, sitting back in his chair looking distinctly happier.

 

The door to Morgan’s office shut, and Reid’s phone screen blinked as he got a text.

**From: Morgan:** ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)?

**To: Morgan:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

  
  
  
  



End file.
